last friday night
by prussia-hugs
Summary: what happens when happens lucy   fem!norway   goes into a club dresed like a guy what happens when denmark appears? and what does emil   fem!iceland  think of all this? please we suck at summary's but read and review itl knock your socks off.
1. prolouge

Fan fiction #1

Summary: rated T for swearing… a lot. Fem! Norway and Fem! Iceland (made up) human names used. In highchool Emil and her older sister Lucy (yah I don't even know) was always the queen of whatever High school they went to. But when they graduate and move to Denmark things take a strange turn. NO YAOI OR YURI PLZ

* * *

><p><strong>Emil p.o.v<strong>

I and my sister were always moving, we especially lived in Scandinavia, because of our Dads work. When we were in Elementary school we were teased a lot, but one day my older sister Lucy (she was born in Norway) decided she had had enough and over the summer we went through a total make over and once we entered high school we ruled the school. But soon enough we graduated. I and Lucy decided to live together so we wouldn't have to be alone. We were currently living in Denmark.

That night Lucy came home late (early for her though) and was as drunk as ever. Threw her coat on the floor and swerved over to the coach were she passed out almost immediately. I sighed, picked up her coat and hung it up. Lucy wasn't really a drunkard she just liked to party. She was really friendly (at least to me) when she was sober.

**Lucy p.o.v**

The next morning I woke up with an awful hangover. I kept calling for Emil to turn off the lights but I'm assuming she was asleep and couldn't hear me. I reluctantly got up to make myself breakfast, last night's party still foggy in my mind. "Fuck" I held my head as I cursed the hangover and whatever I drank that caused it. As I sat down to my bowl of cereal when Emil walked out and joined me in the kitchen. I groaned as the pounding in my head grew stronger due to the massive hangover I was suffering. I didn't have time for any foolishness tonight cause I swear my head was gonna split in two. Emil sighed as she saw me slightly closing my eyes .

" You know sis you shouldn't drink so much. "

"Shut up my head hurts like hell and I don't need your blabbering to make it worse" I grumbled, irritated

"gee thanks" my sister shot back

"Whatever" I said. And with that I walked up to my bedroom and went back to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>So what did u think of dah first chapter? It was written with the help of my best friend Ray. From now on she'll be writing Lucy's parts and ill write Emil's 3 u 2 Ray.<strong>

**For those of you who were confused here are the human names of the characters**

**Fem!Norway – Lucy**

**Fem!Iceland – Emil**

**Denmark – Micheal**

**Finland – Jackson**

**Sweden – Ikea (lol jk) currently nameless**

**Their names have nothing to do with their countries just their personalities**


	2. the club

Lucy's p.o.v

When I woke up the next morning my head was still spinning. Even so Emil woke me up and said we were going for a walk. As she more or less dragged me through the park I spotted a building that looked pretty intoxicating. Even Emil seemed interested.

"Wanna check that place out?" I said as I nudged my sister. She shrugged obviously trying to look uninterested but failed miserably. "okay" she said nonchalantly.

As we walked over to the door I was face to face with the most breathtaking man in the club. As his blonde hair cascaded over his blue eyes I couldn't help but feel weak in the knees.

"Hey there ladies" he said in a cool voice that I couldn't help but feel drawn to. "sorry but this clubs all dudes" .

"Aww you can't just let us two girls browse around for a bit." I said in my voice that usually got me anything I wanted. "There are so many cute guys in there but I barely see them because I'm kind of lost in your eyes right now"

"Sorry but there are still no girls aloud in here."

"Fine whatever" I said in the voice that warned people to stay the hell away from me I grabbed my sister roughly by the wrist as I dragged her out of the club in a fit as I slammed the door behind my sister and nearly breaking the glass and making the windows shake.

Emil p.o.v

My sister was pretty pissed about not being let into that club and was probably in her room either sulking or daydreaming about that hottie who met us at the door. I waited in the kitchen for about ten minutes before big sister emerged from her room, that stupidly determined look on her face. I saw that glint of evil on my sisters eyes that made me think 'oh hell this can't be good' we stood there for about a minute just staring at each other before my sister spoke.

"Get ready to join the man's world"

A/N Hello i am the co writer of this story~ YukiRay this chapter is about how Lucy gets this great idea to get in to the club...but will her sister go along with her crazy plan will they get in to the club and how does Denmark fit in to all this.. KEEP READING TO FIND OUT


End file.
